<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcoming The New Heores by FairyTailAnimeQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480945">Welcoming The New Heores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailAnimeQueen/pseuds/FairyTailAnimeQueen'>FairyTailAnimeQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, idk what else to put here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailAnimeQueen/pseuds/FairyTailAnimeQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assigned a new mission by the 6th hokage. They didn't expect it to be in a different world all together. A world where everything was advanced by a lot. It was a recovery mission. A mission to take the time off and recover, but little did they know is was much more than that.</p><p> </p><p>dont own anything but the plot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Story i began on Wattpad, but i took it down and added it here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fights, wars, battles, he look back at it, there all the same to him. They all end with the same suffering. He lost a lot and it was only a few weeks ago.</p><p>Still recovering from such a traumatic event is hard especially after losing someone close to you. His best friend died to save him, and he can't let that go.</p><p>Yet, he had to keep pulling forward and he somehow ended up here. Getting sent on a mission when he's suppose to be resting. How's that fair.</p><p>"It's a recovery mission," His Sensei, now known as the 6th Hokage, said.</p><p>"What are we recovering?" Naruto asked him sighing intensely as he had no motivation to retrieve anything at the moment.</p><p>He chuckled, "no, you can't recover anything with one arm, you will be recovering until your arm is ready." That was cold.</p><p>That makes sense, he think. He then asks, "So where we going? Sand? Rock? Waterfall?" All great spots for vacation. He's hoping to relax, take it easy as he spend his time away from everything. Gosh, how much he miss the times Pervy Sage and him spent relaxing in those hot springs or hanging out under a tree on a hot day eating ice cream.</p><p>"it's actually somewhere outside the known. A friend of mine needs some teachers to teach his academy of students and you three have the most experience." He look back to see his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, ready for it.</p><p>"Great," Naruto mumbled. Teaching was the one thing he hated the most. Kids get on his nerves. Konohamaru was hard enough, but a classroom full of students?! He can't do that, you know. He's still a kid himself.</p><p>Without any further information they were sent to the boarders of Konoha, the hidden leaf village. The whole way there he was slouching. Sakura hit him once to straighten his back so he wouldn't ruin it. With her and sasuke this isn't going to be fun. He can tell.</p><p>"Why hello." He hear a voice, but no one was there. Naruto looked left and right, but he couldn't find anyone. Maybe it's a ghost! The thought gave him shivers.</p><p>"Down here." He look down to see a small bear like animal. It was dressed in a nice suit outfit and had its hand in the air. It also seemed to have a scar over its eye.</p><p>"I am Nezu, Principal of UA, as you three are the most exceptional and was taught under my good friend, do you mind helping me? I'm a bit short on staff and I need a few people like you. I know your kids and you could probably fit in as 3rd years, but I need some help. If any trouble occurs, I'll just give a back story for you." Nezu the talking animal says.</p><p>"Sure," Sasuke said with a straight face. Honestly if its a mission they can't turn it down.</p><p>They walked with him through the woods until we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. He could tell as we saw nothing he recognized for miles.</p><p>The talking animal conjured a portal. He stepped through it and then Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto were totally amazed by this. "What the hell!" We both yell with their jaw to the ground.</p><p>Then an arm reaches from the portal and grabs Naruto's shirt and then pulls him in. Sakura jumped in after. Sasuke was the one who grabbed a hold of his shirt.</p><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto yell at him, "whatcha did that for!"</p><p>"you were going to slow," Sasuke says without a change in face or position. His arm still holding my shirt as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's  hand to pull him away. That was until Sakura caught their  attention.</p><p>"wow! What is this place!" Sakura asked.<br/>
A huge building made of glass stood infront of them and mini buildings on the side. It was much more advanced buildings than the ones they have at Konoha.</p><p>The front of it had in big letters, UA High. A high school? They only have until the end of middle school to train to be a ninja. What a bizarre world.</p><p>"this will come strange to you," Mr. Animal says, "but you will get used to it. This school trains the best of the best to become superhero's of this world. But unlike you guys, they only have one ability. So don't go showing off all of yours, pick one and use it.</p><p>"school starts tomorrow so get yourselves ready inside," and with that animal dude left.</p><p>In amazement, sasuke finally drops Naruto as he land with a thump. He was to shocked to yell at him. When Naruto got up and dusted himself off, they decided to check it out.</p><p>The three of them walk in the school. Naruto didn't notice how high tech the place really was. He wanted to touch all of it, but Sakura held him back. "Just a small touch!" He say reaching out with his only arm.</p><p>"No you idiot! Let's not break something on our first day." Sakura then hits him on the head.</p><p>"You never change," Sasuke says with a smile creeping on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Oh yeah?! Well you've gotten worse!" He smiles at him. Proud of his not-so-great comeback. Which they both agreed to think was really stupid and really bad.</p><p>They start walking in the direction Sasuke tells them to, because it seems like he knows more, plus he has a map. still, Naruto questions where he got it from.</p><p>The trio got to the teachers meeting room just in time. The three of them walk in to meet the other, much older, teachers. Naruto felt so out of place, not just cause he's younger, but his arm was missing and it felt so strange.</p><p>"You must be the new teachers," one of them said, he looked like a skeleton of a man. His hair was blonde and he was a bit bending forward. And within an instant that skeletal man becomes a muscular man. Naruto eyes were amazed. He thought he figured out his power, but then he turned back and spit out blood making him and Sakura jump.</p><p>"sorry," the man says.</p><p>The meeting talked about their roles and new schedule for the year. He can't believe they will be doing this for a year. He just want his arm back already!</p><p>The next day started and the three of them parted their ways. Naruto placed a cloak over himself so no one can see his missing arm. When a man named Aizawa introduced him to the class of first years, there mouths dropped.</p><p>"He can't be a teacher!" One yelled, "he's just a kid." A blonde with fires in his eyes yelled.</p><p>"He is And is much more skilled in battle than all of you combined." Aizawa tells them.</p><p>"Mr. Aizawa!" A kid from the back raised her hand, "What hero is he?" A girl with hair up to her shoulders, brown, had asked the question.</p><p>"He's not a well known hero here. But where he came from, he is the number one hero." Which he felt was true, but a little exaggerating. There eyes went wide and whispers flew everywhere.</p><p>"How old are you?" The blonde kid from before asked. Naruto wasn't liking his attitude, it reminded him of a raven haired idiot he know a little to well.</p><p>"I'm 18." He tell him, but Naruto honestly wasn't paying attention to the class, more like the cool high tech equipment. "Wow! What does this do!" He asked.</p><p>"Thats a calculator," Mr. Aizawa tells me. Everyone laughed but Naruto couldn't figure out how to work it. when numbers came into the screen he was amazed.</p><p>"Um? What's so funny?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Your lack in technology knowledge." Aizawa pointed out. he had a normal expression as if this didn't bother him at all, though the class seemed to find it funny. Maybe he shouldn't touch anything.</p><p>"Well it's not my fault I was born where I was." He tell the man next to him.</p><p>"Like I said, this is going to be your new Teacher, welcome Naruto Uzumaki." Then Aizawa left him in charge of the class. Naruto teaches physical fitness.</p><p>"Alright!" He start off with, "we will head outside and- yes?" Already questions? He hasn't even started explaining his lesson for today.</p><p>"Does this involve using our quirks?" A girl with green hair and a long tongue asks.</p><p>"What's your name?" Naruto asked the girl, he need to learn names if he's staying here for so long.</p><p>"Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu," the girl tells him.</p><p>"Well, you can, but then you'd be disqualified. Sometimes a hero isn't able to use his or her power to save others, it may make it worse. I want you to try and use physical strength instead." He tell her. Honestly he was saying what Kurama told him to say... so, Naruto really had no idea what he was saying.</p><p>We head outside and Naruto stood infront of them. Kurama was being annoying, so he ignored him completely until he shut up.</p><p>"Alright everyone," Naruto start off, "we will start off with some easy jogging, 3 laps go."</p><p>He wanted to warm up there body before they started the actual combat.</p><p>Once they were done, Naruto smiled at them, now is the fun part. With the only arm he pointed at the battle field. A circle, not to large, but big enough for a fight. Just like when Sasuke and him were kids.</p><p>"You will fight in there." Naruto say.</p><p>"Are you crazy!" The blonde from before yelled. Honestly, he was not liking this kid.</p><p>"He reminds me of someone," a voice from behind said.</p><p>"Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto tell him. Sasuke appeared out of know where.</p><p>"I wanted to make sure you weren't killing any of the kids yet," he chuckles, "but it looks like you've got your payback."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"I did some research on the kids, Bakugou is the blondes name. He's got a temper like you did." Sasuke mumbles.</p><p>Kurama started laughing, "Your right!" His voice came from Naruto's mouth. Shoot, Kurama caught him off guard. Everyone looked at Naruto as he covered my mouth.</p><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto yells at him, "even if we are still friends, he wants control sometimes."</p><p>"Oh I know, but your class is waiting on you," Sasuke laughs.</p><p>"Whatever Emo," He whispers to him before he left.</p><p>"Now listen!" Naruto yell, "sorry about my friend! He will be your history teacher later today."</p><p>Whispers went around and all Naruto was thinking is, 'how did I get caught up in this?'</p><p>battles raged out and the only one Naruto had to stop was the one between the blonde and this green haired boy. That Bakugou kid was more like Sasuke now then ever. This worried him a bit.</p><p>"What do you mean stop the fight!" Bakugou yells, "it was just getting good!"</p><p>"You were going to kill him! And I said no quirks! Your disqualified." Naruto tell him.</p><p>At the end, when he dismissed everyone, that kid came up to him. He was about Naruto's  height, and he looked mad.</p><p>"Listen kid, if you fight me, you will die." Naruto plainly stated to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the lateness, I am trying to pick myself up before i fall apart when school begins again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kid, you'd be crushed," the black haired 18 year old who stood behind the new teacher, Mr. Uzumaki, said.<br/>"What's that supposed to mean?!" Bakugou yelled at them. Everyone started backing up, and midoriya whispered to his friend Iida that this was a bad idea.<br/>"Fight me, right here, right now," Bakugou tells their blonde haired teacher. Most of them thought he was pretty weird. He had a weird looking headband over his forehead, a red cloak over him, and 3 lines running across his face on each cheek. Plus he asked what a calculator was. <br/>The other teen that stood next to him looked vaguely familiar. His hair and the way he looks just was so similar to someone he knew, same thing with our teacher. His hair defied gravity and his onyx eyes looked cold. His expression never changed, but around Mr. Uzumaki his expression softened a bit. Midoriya felt like they both were strong, but very different than the rest of them.<br/>He felt something touch the top of my head. A hand at that. It was gentle and when Midoriya looked up, it was his teacher, Uzumaki-sensei. He gave me a warm goofy smile and then realized he was mumbling all those thoughts out loud. "Sorry!" he told him.<br/>"So your Midoriya," the other teen says from behind. The black haired teen looked down on me, literally, with his usual expression, but there was softness in his eyes.<br/>"Yes, Sir!" Midoriya says a little too loudly.<br/>"So your that kid huh?" Our teacher starts inspecting me while keeping his hand on Midoriya's head, like he was afraid he was going to move. "You know, I'm impressed, Anyway, back to class, I'm done being your teacher, leave before I kick your ass's!"<br/>His hand leaves his head as he turns the other way, and the rest of them head to class.<br/>A girl with Pink hair to her shoulders and a fierce smile stood waiting for us. She was writing something on the board.<br/>"Why were you all late?" She asked angrily. they all hurried to their seats and told her the reason.<br/>"I have a bone to pick with Naruto later," she mumbled, and then her expression softened completely and started telling the class about the human body system and how a quirk works with the body.<br/>Later on they met that black haired kid, he taught them about history, but every once in a while, Midoriyas found him looking straight at him. As if he was keeping an eye on him, Midoriya really left like the troubled kid then.<br/>Class was finally over and Bakugou was pissed about the new teachers, "they think they're better than us?!" If Iida didn't stop him, he would have exploded one of the walls of the dorms on the first floor.<br/>"I don't think that, I know that," a voice said, the main door was open and the black haired kid came in.<br/>"Uchiha-sensei!" Midoriya say straightening up.<br/>"Please call me Sasuke, Uchiha doesn't sound right to me anymore." Anymore?<br/>"Fight me!" Bakugou yelled at him. Bakugou ran for a punch, but he stopped half way. He looked frightened. He stood there in the middle of the room like he was frozen in time.<br/>"Put your hand down Bakugou, I don't want to fight any of you, not yet at least," he tells us.<br/>"So what are you doing here?" Iida questioned.<br/>"I came to check on you, your friend pulled a crazy stunt today, he's lucky I was there or Naruto would have killed him, a fight we had, ended us both at the hospital," he tells them, everyone looked up. Sasuke undid the neck part of his cloak, it fell to the floor and everyone gasped in horror, "I ended up losing an arm."<br/>We were all silent for a long time. Midoriya looked at Bakugou who was still standing like a statue, not a single movement was changed. If this guy stopped Bakugou from attacking with just a glare, then Midoriya was afraid of what Uzumaki-sensei could do.<br/>"We won't harm you, well no promises, but we will try not to harm you, just be careful ok. Narutos recovering from something that happened not too long ago, be sure to stay on his good side. See you tomorrow," and Sasuke left without another word.<br/>"Wow," Uraraka says aloud, "there 18, right?"<br/>"Yup, 18 years old," Tokoyami confirmed, "I wonder what happened to them to have such a crazy life."<br/>"My question is," Ashido started, "is why Bakugou stopped in the middle of attacking?"<br/>They all looked at Bakugou who was still standing like a statue. He was mumbling something, but they couldn't hear him. "Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his gaze and grabbed midoriya's  hand, then his wrist and within seconds he  found himself hitting the floor with his back as the cushion.<br/>"Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled, "what the hell did you do that for!"<br/>He looked at them like they were the crazy ones. Midoriya tried to get back up, Uraraka helped him on the couch, "thanks," He told her.<br/>"What the hell happened?" He asks them. He looked scared. "How am I here now?" There was something different in his time, he didn't sound so confident. "And where's the teacher?"<br/>"What are you talking about?" Kirishima tells him, "you were standing like a statue this whole time, and sasuke left like 3 minutes ago."<br/>"That kid's eye, don't ever look him in the eye," Bakugou informs them, "his quirk, it has something to do with his eyes."<br/>They couldn't get any more information out of Bakugou. He looked so dazed, he didn't pay attention to any of them, nor did he try. He was so lost in thought.his classmates ignored him the rest of the day after trying to get him to talk. And he ignored them the rest of us day.<br/>After school the next day, Midoriya went to talk to All Might in his office, weirdly, he wasn't alone. That wasn't the weird part, the weird part is he was talking to Uzumaki-sensei.<br/>"Hey, young Midoriya," All Might smiles in his bony body.<br/>"Hey All Might," Midoriya sat back, then he took a quick look at Uzumaki-sensei, after what happened with Sasuke the other day, his mind couldn't comprehend the fact that this cheerful, funny guy is that powerful.<br/>"I see you've met Naruro," All Might says, cutting Midoriya out of his thoughts.<br/>"Yes I have," He say to All Might.<br/>"Well, I should get going, I don't want to leave Kakashi-Sensei waiting too long, thanks for the help All Might," Uzumaki-sensei says before leaving the room. Kakashi?<br/>"What's up kid?" All Might sits in his chair looking at Midoriya.<br/>"I was wondering if you could tell me about the teens at this school, they are said to be really powerful, but I know nothing about them," Midoriya says to him.<br/>"And it's better to keep it that way, they are kids who specialize in something particular. Like if you go to the nurses office, next to Recovery Girl, you will find Sakura, who is great at healing wounds as fast as Recovery Girl. But Sasuke and Naruto could probably beat me if they were in their best condition, and that's all you need to know really," All Might explained.<br/>"Ok, but what does Sasuke specialize in?" He asked him.<br/>"After the unexpected visit yesterday, I'm not surprised you asked, if you ever do battle him, keep your eyes down, make eye contact and you're dead. His eyes are his strength and your weakness. And Naruto, just stay on his good side."<br/>"Ok thanks," Midoriya said to him, it wasn't the information he was looking for, but it was enough for now. He'll just go pay a visit to Ms. Haruno.<br/>He entered the nurses office to see that All Might was right. "Midoriya, you didn't hurt yourself again did you?" Recovery Girl asked.<br/>"No Ma'am, not yet anyway, I was wondering if I could ask Ms. Haruno some questions though." He asked and the pinkette turned her attention to him. She smiled and said, "of course."<br/>"What would you like to know?" She asked.<br/>"Well more about you guys, you just mysteriously, appear and I would like some answers," He tells her hoping it's ok.<br/>"Of course, but outside of class, call me Sakura," she smiles.<br/>"Ok," He nods and then listen.<br/>"Well, I'm betting most of the girls at the school, have already said something about how cute Sasuke is, am I right?" She smiled. Sadly, it was true, he accidentally overheard the girls talking about how they thought the new teacher was cute.<br/>"By your expression, I was right, and Naruto, he seems off to you? Right? Well, where we come from, those two have history plus an extra horrible backstory. The two of them came from the worst of the worst possible positions. In my opinion, you should ask them yourself, as it is not my right to tell you. But I will tell you one thing, be careful with them, if they ever come together, they will make an unstoppable team, I've been on there team before, they never cease to amaze me."<br/>"Thank you," He bows to her with a smile, "that was a lot of help."<br/>"No problem kid, be careful and stay hydrated," she tells him as he leave the office. He headed straight towards the next teacher on his list, Sasuke. He was the teacher who caught Midoriyas eye at first.<br/>"Sasuke?" He ask, "I have a few questions to ask." They sit down just the two of them and Midoriya starts of with something simple, "how did you become so strong?"<br/>He saw right through me though, "funny kid, you don't understand the gravity of our situation, I didn't want to be here, nor will I ever, teaching is a burden which I leave to Iruka and Kakashi, or even Gai for that matter, but me, I want nothing to do with it, if you want answers, you have to find Naruto, but your out of luck, he went home for the weekend. Next time."<br/>"Wait," Midoriya stops him, "can you at least tell me about your quirk?"<br/>"Fine," he sits back down, "but you can't tell anyone, it wouldn't be fun. My quirk is used with my eyes as I can make someone see the things I want them to see, but it doesn't affect them outside of that. So while there frozen like Bakugou, that's my que to tie them up, and there's no time limit, one of the ways is through contact with another being or convincing your mind it's just the quirks power, but the other way, depending on the strength is if you've learned the lesson I was trying to teach you," He gets back up, "if that was confusing, then try reading between the lines kid, because that's all the information I'm giving you." And then he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter today cause i feel like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto sat there, waiting for the instant ramen to be ready. He had just poured in the water and was waiting 3 minutes till everything settled.<br/>"You realize you can get free food here, loser?" A familiar voice tells him calmly.<br/>Naruto gives a small laugh, "ya, but I just had a craving for ramen that's all. You want some?"<br/>"No, I already ate." Sasuke started walking forward and sat across from the blonde Jinchuuriki.<br/>"So why did you do it?" Naruto asks as he opens the ramen and uses his chopsticks to take the first bite.<br/>"Do what?" Sasuke questions, but soon understands what he meant by the blonde’s expression. "Oh, my visit. I just wanted to show them what it meant to be a hero. The risks and sometimes the losses."<br/>"There only first years, they won't understand-"<br/>"you learned this the day you were born, there all around 16, so it's time to grow up." The raven haired boy tells him.<br/>Naruto laughs a bit, "you are still as cold as ice, but I meant, why did you use the sharingan on the boy?"<br/>"He was being annoying, and had to put him in his place, just like the rest of them. Thinks he's better," Sasuke smiles, "look where that got me."<br/>"Sasuke, he's not you, though," Naruto explained, "and Shota already told me that Bakugou is never going to be a villain. He didn't grow up like you did, not even like me. None of them did. We had harsh pasts. Let them live the way they want. They can choose to follow their destiny or not."<br/>"You idiot, always making something so stupid into something inspirational." Sasuke tells him.<br/>"It's what I do my friend," Naruto says with a smile as he turns in his office chair, "you know, I really need one of these chairs. They're so much fun." Naruto starts turning again and again in the chair.<br/>"You really are a loser, and some days, you show it way too much," Sasuke laughed, cracking a smile.<br/>"And some days, I'm able to plaster a smile on that rock hard face of yours," Naruto said trying to mimic Sasuke's usual I-don't-give-a-crap expression.<br/>Even if these two friends were enemies for a long time, they remained great friends on the inside. And that bond will never break, and maybe one day be even stronger.<br/>"Alright, I got to start heading home, Kakashi-sensei will be looking for his report, plus I got to pay my respects," Naruto smiles as he walks out the room.<br/>Once Naruto had left, Sasuke mentally hit himself, how could he have forgotten! Two years ago, on this day, Naruto's only loving family had left this world. His Sensei who taught him a lot for three whole years.<br/>Sasuke didn't know Jiriya very well, but he did go with Naruto every year since he got back, so it was only natural he would meet Naruto later on that day.<br/>Naruto, on the other hand, had already made it back home and was on his way to the hokage's office. He entered the room.<br/>"Hey Naruto! Your back, do you have the report?" Kakashi asked, looking up.<br/>"It's right here, Sakura isn't going to be coming home for a while. She is learning new things from her new teacher over there and Sasuke, well, he doesn't want to face the village till the whole thing dies down, you know."<br/>"Makes sense, and for you, I only need a report for every month, so no rush. I just need to know you are ok. I trusted my good friend to keep an eye on you three. Don't do anything stupid and if you don't report in every month, I'm sending an ANBU to you," Kakashi said sturnly.<br/>Naruto knew why Kakashi was taking so many precautions. He did just lose his arm and needed a lot of recovery time to recuperate. He hasn't even fully left like himself yet, but today had a special reason for feeling crappy. Plus, he didn't fully trust Kurama yet, as the nine tails is still a demon.<br/>Soon he was released to go see his godfather's grave. Kakashi gave him flowers to place on the grave, as Naruto bought candles and a lighter. He placed them all down and lit them. His hands traced over the kanji teacher that was etched onto the grave stone.<br/>"It's amazing how time flies," Naruto states, "2 years, yet it felt like yesterday I was crying on the bench alone without his comfort."<br/>"You say that every year," a small caring laugh came from behind.<br/>"And it's true every year. But 2 whole years past, I mean I did a lot since then. I defeated pain, brought you home, and brought the 4th great ninja war to an end." Naruto says not to take his eyes off the grave.<br/>"And now you will be able to teach the next generation of heroes just like he did, and your father, and Kakashi-sensei, and the 3rd hokage, and so many others before," his onyx eyes were so much softer than usual as he looks at his blonde haired friend.<br/>"I just wish I gave him a proper goodbye. That's all I really wanted. But I guess after so much luck in a man's life, this is how it goes," Naruto says, his blue eyes now looking up at the sky.<br/>"You still have tons of luck left. I believe that."<br/>Now the blonde turned around, his brilliant blue eyes stared right into the Uchihas onyx eyes and smiled, "maybe you're right."<br/>The Raven haired male knew the blonde was holding back the tears, "you can't hold anything back can you, not a punch, not even emotions." He says as the tears flooded the blonde's eyes.<br/>Naruto gave a soft laugh, "Ya, guess your right about that." He wipes the tears from his eyes as he starts walking deeper in the forest, indicating he's ready to go back to the second world.<br/>"Who knows," the blonde smiles, "maybe one day, this second world, may become our home."<br/>"Nah, you have to be hokage, the hokage can't live in another world," Sasuke jokes, trying to comfort the blonde.<br/>"Your right, you know," Naruto smiled as they headed inside the portal.<br/>The flames danced as the wind blew past the grave. The lighter sat there next to the cherry blossom scented candles and the different types of flowers placed in front of it all.<br/>As the candles were half way melted at around 9 pm, a strong wind came along and blew them out for a second, it was just a small second it was there. That same strong breeze disappeared as fast as it came.<br/>The very next day, Naruto woke up and made himself toast and a good cup of hot chocolate for the day. Yes, he may be 18, but a man can still have hot chocolate. Coffee wasn't his thing as he was already hyper enough.<br/>Naruto got dressed in his usual outfit and then put his cloak over it ready for another day of teaching.<br/>Naruto sat in his office as his hand was wrapped around the hot chocolate cup to keep his hand warm.<br/>He didn't have much in his office, as he didn't know how to work most of the high tech gadgets in this world. The only thing he could understand was quirks and how cool they sounded, but he was happy that he was born with chakra, making him able to use multiple attacks. Some are as basic as enhancing a kunai, to making big explosions with your chakra.<br/>Soon enough, someone opened the door to his office. He looked up to see who it was, but was very surprised to see who it was.<br/>"Hi, Mr. Uzumaki, I was... um... just wondering if you could answer some of my questions?" The green haired boy asked.<br/>"Sure," Naruto said, "come sit down," he said pointing at one of the empty chairs he had. He slid over to the boy with his own chair and then faced him, "so what do you have as a question?"<br/>"Well, ever since Mr. Uchiha came to our dorms, I've been asking around and I need to get stronger in order to use my quirk, so can you please help me?" The broccoli kid asked.<br/>Naruto took one look at the kid and smiled, "sure, what do you need help with? Physical strength? Mental?"<br/>"Before that, I have a question," Midoriya started off.<br/>"Sure, you can ask me anything, you know," Naruto tells him.<br/>"How did you become the number one hero from where you come from?" Asked the green haired freckled kid.<br/>"Hard work kid, never giving up, and people there to support you," Naruto started, "long story-short, I only got into this position because I started off with hate. I just wanted to show to the world the kind of person I really am, for not what they just saw me as. But as my knowledge grew, so did the amount of friends I made. Now I have so many friends who support me, it just makes me push even harder for them, you know."<br/>"You started off with hate?" Midoriya questioned.<br/>"Listen, I have a past, no one should ever have to endure, I have a friend with a worst past and we both agreed no one should ever have to go through what we did. So be thankful to be born with what you have, even though you may have been that small percent that was born unique," Naruto tells him.<br/>"How did you-"<br/>Naruto laughs, "I know everything, you can't keep something like this from me. All might tell me, you were bullied for it I heard. I was bullied for something I was born into, too. I guess we have a lot in common. If you ever need anything, I'm here to help, you know."<br/>"Ok, thanks for all your help!" The green haired boy smiled before bowing a couple of times then running off. Naruto smiled at the eager boy reminding him so much of himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's crazy to have an 18 year-old teacher who says that they have a lot in common with you," Midoriya explains, "it's just crazy!"<br/>The man in his late 50s chuckles, "well, you do. I learned a lot about him, and you guys may connect more than you realize."<br/>The words his teacher told him yesterday, rings in his ear as he layed in bed. It was late, but couldn't find himself falling asleep any time soon. So, he was mostly on his phone.<br/>He checked the time every now and then, but mostly he was texting his 1-A friends who were awake also. He read through old funny texts sometimes too.<br/>Midoriya was texting Iida and Uraraka about tomorrow. The three of them are great friends. But there was one number on his phone he wanted to text, but didn't know the right time.<br/>Four days ago, he talked with his teacher, Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Uzumaki told him that if he ever needed anything, just send him a text.<br/>Midoriya wanted to ask for some training tips as he already knows about his secret. Then his phone vibrated in his hands, he thought Iida had replied back, but it wasn't Iida, but Kacchan.<br/>Katsuki Bakugou only texted Midoriya if he wanted to beat him up or something, but now he texted, "come to the lounge area Deku!"<br/>Midoriya opened the door and had went down to see what Bakugou wanted. He entered to find all of 1-A sitting on the floor and had moved the couches away.<br/>"Deku!" Uraraka said excitedly as she sprung up to hug her friend. "Sue has this great idea of a sleepover with everyone to ease there nerves so we invited everyone!"<br/>"But Mineta is off on a trip with his parents, and Koda's not here, so not everyone," Deku tells her.<br/>"Koda doesn't want to join and while Mineta's gone, that's exactly why is a great idea now," Jira tells him, "no way am I having a pervert at a slumber party." Everyone laughed at this comment.<br/>"Alright!" Kirishima called excitedly, "now let the party begin!" Kirishima was wearing a white t-shirt and some sleeping shorts, like the rest of the guys. While the girls wore cute Pjs that matched or a big shirt with fuzzy pants.<br/>They soon gathered all the sleeping materials they needed and placed them down in the main area. All the couches were moved and there was soon a lot of space for them to hang out.<br/>Midoriya checked the time, it was around 11 pm. Even though it was Wednesday, there was no school Thursday or Friday so, Iida was perfectly fine with it. Though, he was making sure nothing was broken and being a bit to paranoid. Some even called him the mother of 1-A.<br/>They started off with a pillow fight, until someone hit Katsuki by accident and 3 pillows caught fire. After that, they played hide n seek, as the winner was always Hagakure as she was invisible.<br/>Then came the braiding train. Well, more like the girls braided each others hair and then made small braids in the boy's hair. Katsuki got mad when like 5 girls swarmed around him.<br/>Then they talked for a bit. "Let see, out of the girls who could fit in as a boy?" Asked Kaminari.<br/>Everyone scanned eachother and then they all agreed Jiro from not just her personality, but her style too. Even though Jiro was a bit embarrassed, everyone laughed.<br/>"Then who, of the guys could fit in as a girl?" Uraraka asked, but with no words or even a second to think. Hands started to point in the same direction. It was amazing how many people agreed on the same thing. "Midoriya," they all said laughing.<br/>Midoriya wasn't expecting that at all. But soon it blew over and then the darkness came to the 1-A students around 12.<br/>Truth or Dare.<br/>These are students who aren't afraid of a lot of things, but when it comes to truth or dare, oh you better be scared.<br/>"We don't have to you know!" Kaminari said trying to chicken out.<br/>"Hell no! We are going to bond as a class!" Ashido smiles, "I'll go first, Truth or—"<br/>"nope! Your not going first," Sero tells her, "we all know your the shipping queen. And may make some of us do something stupid so no, anyone else volunteers?"<br/>"I'll go!" Uraraka said excitedly, "Sato!" Sato flinched as he heard his name, "truth or dare?"<br/>"Uh...um," he took a deep breath as his sweat dropped. All the eyes were staring at him and he was afraid of getting a dare he may regret, but as the first one he says, "dare?" More as a question than an answer.<br/>"I dare you to make us all a tray of brownies!" Uraraka said.<br/>Sato got up with a sigh of relief as he went to make the brownies.<br/>"That wasn't to bad," Kirishima said with a sigh, but he spoke to soon.<br/>"Kirishima!" Ashido pointed her finger at him, "truth or dare?"<br/>"Truth!" He said going safe.<br/>"Ah darn! I was really hoping to go with dare," Ashido tells herself, "anyway, tell us the truth, what was your secret to becoming such good friends with Bakugou?"<br/>"nothing really," he tells them, "you just got to get to know him." Kirishima smiled.<br/>Some awed at this until Bakugou yelled, "Shut it!"<br/>The brownies were placed in the middle to be shared.<br/>Hakagure smiles, "my turn! Alright Todoroki! Truth or dare?"<br/>With a sigh, Todoroki says, "dare I guess."<br/>"I dare you to—"<br/>"What are you all doing here so late?" Someone says in the doorway of the building.<br/>"How long have you been standing there?" Uraraka Asked.<br/>"Long enough to be awkward, now, why aren't you asleep like the rest of the students?" The raven haired teen asked again.<br/>"We thought it would be fun to hang out for a bit," Ashido tells him.<br/>"It almost one in the morning." Mr. Uchiha tells them.<br/>"Can I join?" A voice from behind them says. It was Mr. Uzumaki with a happy expression eating a brownie, but what they couldn't figure out is how he got there and how he took the brownie piece.<br/>"You are setting a very bad example," Mr. Uchiha says.<br/>"Ah, your just paranoid," the blonde teacher says, "oh! Remember when we stayed up late on missions! Good old days."<br/>"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Jiro Asked.<br/>"Checking on the ruckus," The raven haired teacher tells them.<br/>"Oh we are very sorry for that, we will go to bed now," Kaminari tells them.<br/>"Awe, it seemed fun though," the blonde sighed, "oh well, whenever Sasuke joins, he litterally crashes it."<br/>"I will end you this time," Mr. Uchiha tells him.<br/>Mr. Uzumaki laughs, "you can try. Alright 'Night kids, see you next week!" They has the week off.<br/>the two teachers head out the door. Midoriya gets a bit suspicious, so he decided to follow, by saying he needs to speak with them in private.<br/>He was about to call their names aloud when he over heard something so weird, it was almost foreign, but what surprised him the most was that it opened up a portal.<br/>The two of them walked in it like it was no big deal. So, Midoriya decided to do the same. He walked in, but when he kept walking, he found himself no longer in the school, but in a whole new world.<br/>His eyes moved around as there was huge trees and a giant gate. It looked like one of those old villages in history.<br/>There was a big building in the middle of the town, much bigger than the rest with the Kanji Fire on it. And behind that was a wall with faces on them. All unfamiliar faces.<br/>Wait, is this where Mr. Uzumaki grew up? Midoriya isn't usually the one for exploring by himself, so this was all very uncomfortable, until a hand touched his shoulder.<br/>Midoriya freaked out, thought it was a spider or something, but it was just Todoroki and next to Todoroki was Kacchan.<br/>"You idiot, why did you go through the portal!" Kacchan yelled, "we had to go and get you and now we don't even know where we are!"<br/>"Curiousity Killed the Cat," Todoroki said, not making Midoriya any less uncomfortable.<br/>"Now where are we stupid Deku?!" Kacchan Asked.<br/>"I don't know," Midoriya tells them.<br/>"It's the village hidden in the leaves kids, didn't your parents ever tell you this?" A strange feminine voice said behind, "the strongest village of the five?"<br/>They turn around to see a tall woman. She had blonde hair and a chest that was huge. "And who are you?" Kacchan asked.<br/>"Watch who your talking to kid!" The woman hit Kacchan right on the head giving him a big bump, "And that's Lord 5th to you!"<br/>"Lord?" Todoroki asked.<br/>"5th Hokage, now if you excuse me, I'm heading into the village, I'm meeting a friend of mine," She said before walking inside, "and and don't piss off the Kazekage who's on his way, he will kill you."<br/>"Hokage? Kazekage?" These are like foreign languages!" Kacchan yelled.<br/>"Foreign indeed," Todoroki agreed.<br/>"Just shut up IcyHot!" Kacchan was a bit unhappy about the situation they were put in.<br/>"Guys, I think we may be done for," Izuku tells them as he points to there teachers walking toward them.<br/>"At least now they can send us home, I wonder where we are after all, it seems mid-day for them," Todoroki says.<br/>"You three are so dead!" Mr. Uzumaki says.<br/>"We're sorry!" Izuku exclaims.<br/>"I'm not, they should be sorry," Kacchan said before getting another hit on the head today, this time by a mad raven haired teen.<br/>"You have a lot of explaining to do," Mr. Uzumaki tells them as he drags them through the village. The three wonder where on earth they were going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, I was really hoping to spend a day chilling with Shikamaru and Sai," Naruto grumbled. It has been a long day for him.<br/>First he had to teach kids at UA high school, then fight off some bandits that were stealing from Konoha, and lastly go tell class 1-A to be quiet, before he finally gets some sleep at home.<br/>But now he has to add 3 meddlesome students to his plate of things to do.<br/>"I was so excited to sleep finally," Sasuke replies, "maybe finally have some peace and quiet from Sakura."<br/>"Now, it looks like we have 3 prisoners, I wonder what Kakashi-sensei would say about this," Naruto sighs.<br/>Following close behind the two skilled ninja are three teen who have no idea where they are. None of them said a word.<br/>"How about, you watch them and I'll go take a nap?" Naruto convinces.<br/>"Hell no, don't leave me with these kids! I don't even know there names. How about we have the girls watch them or something," Sasuke tells him.<br/>"Hinata is busy on a mission with Kiba and Shino. Plus I think Sakura is still in the other world. So that leaves Ino," with that thought in mind they pushed it aside, afraid of how Ino may act around these three.<br/>"Ok, what about Tenten?" Sasuke asked.<br/>"No way! I can't ask her! She and Bushy-brows are still mourning over his death! I haven't talked to them since the war. I feel like if I look at them, they will just see me as the guy who couldn't protect there teammate," Naruto tells him.<br/>"I doubt that, you saved countless lives. They are probably proud of you," Sasuke tells him, "but that doesn't solve our problem."<br/>"Crap! Forgot," Naruto says stoping. He cratches his head, "which way is your house again?"<br/>"My house!?" Sasuke asked unhappily.<br/>"Ya, mines a mess, and your a neat freak," Naruto explains as he remembers the correct way and goes that direction.<br/>Soon enough they make it to Sasukes apartment. He opens the door to find his house intact, just the way he left it.<br/>The students walked in right after, they all seemed amazed to find his house so neat.<br/>"Who new freak-o was so tidy," Bakugou whispers to Miodoriya. Midoriya just stood there, afraid of what he may have gotten himself into.<br/>"Ugh! I just remembered!" Naruto yelled, "Gaara's coming soon! And I can't cancel! He's the Kazekage! Plus I wanted to show what I'm made of."<br/>"Well, tell Gaara you have a problem on your hands and he'll understand, don't worry. Plus, he's the Kazekage, he will find something to do," Sasuke tells him, "oh, that reminds me, Shikamaru is going to visit Asuma's grave soon, he was thinking about inviting us all there this time. It will be the first time we all will be able to make it. After all, I did finally..." Sasuke didn't bother finish that sentence as he saw the teens looking at him.<br/>Obviously, Sasuke doesn't want his students to know about his past.<br/>"Ya, I'll be able to go, hopefully Kakashi sensei will go too, oh and Mirai is going? She's 4 now, right?" Naruto asked.<br/>"Yes, she is, I haven't seen her in person yet, just photos, I'm afraid of Kurenai right now, but hopefully she will come to understand I'm not the man I used to be," Sasuke tells him.<br/>"Hey!" Bakugou yells getting both their attentions, "i would like to go home! My parents are probably wondering where I am and their parents too!" Meaning Midoriya and Todoroki's parents.<br/>"Sorry kid," Sasuke says, "your going to have to wait till Monday, Nezu resets the portals over the weekend and only allows a one way ticket over the weekend."<br/>"Portal? Principal Nezu can make portals?" Midoriya asked.<br/>"No, he's invented a machine to do that, but it's very tricky and only has shown it to a small few," Naruto explains, "we need to plan out how we are going to deal with these three."<br/>"we can send them to the academy," Sasuke said. Which resulted in a hit on the head by Naruto.<br/>"we can't send them there! They are much to old, plus they use quirks remember," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "plus, they are much more skilled then the kids, you know."<br/>"First off, you said plus twice. And secondly, let's have someone babysit them, I mean who wouldn't want to babysit three brats?" Sasuke tells him.<br/>"Babysit? DO I LOOK LIKE IM FIVE?!" Bakugou yells as Todoroki and Midoriya hold him back.<br/>"Listen kid, I really hate kids, so don't make this any harder than it already is," Sasuke tells him.<br/>"Sasuke!" Naruto says hitting him, "I'll watch you, but you would have to come on dangerous missions is that alright?"<br/>"Of course, we can take anything," Midoriya says.<br/>"Don't be to sure," Sasuke says, "I'm going to see Shikamaru, and then head to the academy. Another lame speach to more brats." Then Sasuke left.<br/>"He doesn't mean that, he loves kids, trust me, he's just been in a foul mood. I mean he's had a rough life, you know. Don't be to hard on him, ok?" Naruto tells them, "Alright team! Let's head to Kakashi-sensei to get a mission."<br/>"So what mission?" Asked Midoriya.<br/>"Well, probably E-ranked for you guys. Oh! I finally get to be the sensei of my own team! How fun, ya know!" Naruto says way to excited.<br/>"You say 'you know' way to much," Todoroki pointed out.<br/>"I know, you know" Naruto said walking with them. He always wanted to be a leader of his own team, and if this goes well, maybe he will.<br/>"Mr. Uzumaki?" Midoriya says catching Naruto's attention.<br/>"Call me Naruto-sensei, what's up?"<br/>"Well, um, this village is much different from our cities, where are we exactly," Midoriya asked.<br/>"Very good question, you know" Naruto says, "I want to know if you can figure it out."<br/>They head to the Hokage's building and enter it. They soon find themselves infront of the Hokage. "Naruto, what a surprise and you've brought guests?" He asked.<br/>"They are part of my team, well until I can get them home. So, what mission do you have for us, you know?" Naruto asked.<br/>"Well, I was going to give you S-class, but I think Shikamaru and Choji can handle that one." Lord Hokage explains "You will have an C ranked Mission for starters. It's a bit high for rookies, but I don't think they want to chase around lost cats. A village elder is retiring and wants to spend his last few days in Sunakagure with his daughter. You will escort him safely."<br/>"You got it Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto says smiling at this. He was expecting an E class mission, but a C class was even better. A place for his students to learn and for him to understand them better.<br/>"Alright team!" Naruto says excitedly, "we meet by the gates in an hour, you know. oh almost forgot. Kakashi-Sensei. As shinobi of the leaf shouldn't they get—"<br/>"Already brought three from the academy," A familiar voice says from the back.<br/>"Iruka-Sensei! Long-time-no-see, you know!" Naruto says excitedly.<br/>"It's good to see you too Naruto, now Kakashi informed me you needed three headbands for our genins?" Iruka claims.<br/>"Yes, please!" Naruto said excitedly picking up the three from Iruka's hands.<br/>"Here," Naruto says, "this is for you. Take one and you officially a Shinobi of the hidden leaf. Even though you didn't go through the academy, you know," Naruto smiled handing it to them.<br/>Bakugou wasn't to happy, he had no idea what was going on, "No! I don't know what! Where are we! What are we doing here! Who are you! And you!?"<br/>"Bakugou calm down. Why are you always screaming. Listen, this is the Hokage the head of our village also known as Kakashi Hatake. And over there is the man who runs the shinobi academy and the first person to see me as a friend, Iruka Sensei," Naruto explains.<br/>"This is so weird," Midoriya states, "can we just go back home?"<br/>"No. we went over this, I wish I can take you home now, you know. But, unfortunately, I can't. You will soon, but first we must get you prepared. C ranked is easy. As we progress it gets harder and once it does, you are in danger. Just kidding, the only S ranked missions are for the top to escort Kages these days." Naruto explained, "oh and who did you want me to escort?"<br/>"Well the Mizukage asked of you and Shikamaru, but I think she will understand," Kakashi sighs.<br/>"Alright, be at the front gates in an hour," Naruto says then disappearing.<br/>"A shadow clone? Really?" Iruka sighs from behind, "where is that kid anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugou, Midoriya, and Todoroki. Strange how Naruto ended up with these three as his students. They have potential, but a weird relationship, he thought. It seems as if they each consider eachother as friends, but all express it a different way. It reminded Naruto a bit of his time on team 7.<br/>Naruto didn't want them to know his power just yet. He wanted them to improve first. If he need to, he'll step in, but as a teacher he will let them handle it.<br/>They are going on a mission to escort a man, Naruto knew the man very well, they are friends. He and his grandson were heading back to the land of the waves, Naruto couldn't wait to see it again, it's been so long. It surprised Naruto that the old man was still able to move at his age, but he's always been stubborn.<br/>"Hey old man!" Naruto say with a smile as he walks near them.<br/>"Naruto!" The old man said with surprise, "what are you doing here! I thought they were sending a team?"<br/>"Yes they did," He answers him, "this I my team, Team... Team 7," Naruto says with a smile.<br/>"It's good to see your alright," The old mans grandson said, "I heard you almost died out there and that you saved us all, the village of the waves thanks you again."<br/>"It's no problem, Inari. Oh this is my team, Katsuki, Izuku, and Shoto. They will be your main escorts as I tag along to see how far they are in C ranked missions," Naruto introduces to them.<br/>"Well it's nice to meet you three, I'm Tazuna and this is my grandson Inari," The old man introduced, "it must be an honor to have Naruto as your sensei, huh?"<br/>"Honor my ass," Bakugou mumbled as he kicks a rock and placed his hands in his pockets.<br/>He ticks me off sometimes, I hit his head, "be more respectful!"<br/>"Oh I should be more respectful!? You just hit me on the head!" He yelled back.<br/>Lets just say, Naruto got a small amount of sense into the boy and dragged Bakugou along holding him by the shirt. Naruto had to apologize like 10 times for his behavior.<br/>"Teamwork lacks for sure, I can promise you that," Naruto tell Tazuna, "they have a weird relationship, and let's jusy say, I think one of my students are causing most of the problems."<br/>Tazuna laughed at this. Naruto look over to see Midoriya and Inari having a respectful conversation. He smiled at this, while Todoroki kept his expressionless face plastered on and kept looking ahead. Naruto always wondered what happened to that poor boy to make him like this. And who gave him such a scar?<br/>Then Naruto felt a strange unfamiliar presence. "Midoriya watch Inari, I'll take the old man. Bakugou, it's no time to pout, we have attackers." This surprised them how he sensed them to quickly. Naruto pulled out a kunai and with the right angle and strength, he was able to hit one of the 5 enemies through the chest.<br/>The Shinobi fell out of the trees and hit the ground with a thump. Naruto knew then, the attacker was no longer alive. He knew this was risky, but Naruto wanted to see how well they do as a team.<br/>"Todoroki take the old man, Bakugou, come with me," Naruto say as Todoroki and him switch off. Bakugou follows him, "Use your quirk to explode them out of the forest, make them come out of hiding."<br/>"Oh ya! This is what I was made for!" Bakugou said plastering a big smile as he started blowing through the forest. Naruto trusted him not to make a lot of mess, but the closer the attacker are, the easier it is for Naruto to track them. He did exactly that.<br/>Naruto ran back to see a shinobi frozen. Todoroki was breathing hard as he seemed to put up a good fight with the shinobi. Todoroki was doing his job correctly, the old man was untouched.<br/>While Midoriya seemed to be struggling fighting off a shinobi. It seemed he isn't using one for all yet, which is a great disadvantage. Naruto found Bakugou relaxing instead of helping Midoriya. He did a mental face-palm at this.<br/>"Go help Midoriya!" Naruto command him.<br/>"If your so worried, do it yourself," He said laying down on the ground.<br/>"Alright, But don't blame me for what's coming later," Naruto tell him walking off to help Midoriya. He concentrate his chakra into his foot and with a good hard kick, Naruto send the man flying. That was three, where are the other two?<br/>Then Naruto noticed the familiar chakra. "I hate you so much sometimes," He say with a smile, "what are you doing out here anyway? Why don't you slither back into the cave you come from?" <br/>"I wanted to see what your teammates were made of that's all," Orochimaru said, "and that explosive style is very interesting, never seen such a thing."<br/>"He's harder to persuade than most others, let me tell you that. Stubborn, very stubborn," Naruto say hitting the boy on the head as he slowly started sinking into the ground like a hammer hitting a nail. Each time harder and more affective. Soon enough, he was just a head yelling at Naruto to let him go.<br/>Ignoring his yells, Naruto gets down to business, "Now, why bring Karin? For Sasuke?"<br/>"Why? Is he here with you?" Karin asked skipping to Naruto from the woods. Naruto shook her off, as she does so.<br/>"Nope, he went home to sleep." Naruto tell him. He was happy with the frown Karin created on her face from the news.<br/>"I need to poke at the nine tails," Orochimaru said straight.<br/>"We talked about this, Kurama hates when people experiment on him, plus, I would hate that. And secondly, if you want to capture me, send more elite ninja. These guys were amateurs, students were able to beat them no problem." Naruto explain.<br/>"I wasn't expecting company," Orochimaru hissed, "But you get what you get. Alright Karin, we are going home, our Jinchuuriki friend isn't being reasonable, again." And so they left.<br/>"I really hate that guy," Naruto mumbled, "he really thinks he can ask me for a favor after what he has done. That bastard."<br/>Naruto roll his eyes as he pull Bakugou out from the ground, "hey dumbass, you pull that again and I'm going to leave you there."<br/>"Oh I'm the dumbass!" Bakugou yells at Naruto trying to throw punches at him, but he kept his distance.<br/>"Orochimaru ain't leaving you alone is he?" Inari asked.<br/>"Nope, keeps wanting stuff from me, but I don't bother to listen to half of it, I say no and let him leave, though I would love to pull those snake arms off his body one day," Naruto says to him.<br/>"Your still as immature as ever aren't you?" Tazuna tells me.<br/>"Well, I've become more mature since the day we met! Does that count? And for your information, I've always been mature." Naruto tell them as we continue walking.<br/>"That's a lie," Naruto hears a voice from behind.<br/>Naruto almost jumped out of his skin, he can never sense sasukes presents, "Sasuke! I told you not to do that!"<br/>"I came to join you, I have nothing better to do, plus Karin finally left," Sasuke explains in his usual monotone voice. For some reason Sasuke and Todoroki has the exact same expression on, is that not weird?<br/>"Well, you could tag along I guess," Naruto tells him, "oh you know Tazuna and Inari."<br/>"I remember, it's very good to see you again, and I'm very sorry if I caused you any pain," He said bowing.<br/>"It's alright, nothing happened to us, but that 4th Great War was horrible," He tells them, "my wife's brother didn't come back from the war."<br/>"I'm so sorry," Naruto say to him, "I couldn't protect everyone, it was my fault we lost so many people." And then Naruto got a slap on the head by Sasuke. "hey!" He yells at him.<br/>"Stop blaming yourself for everyone's death! You almost died yourself! Besides, we had an after fight afterwards, and you won that, so you won twice in a row I guess," He tells me with a sigh.<br/>"You know your methods of cheering me up are stupid, but strangely they work." Naruto tell him.<br/>"Hey, what can I say," He said with his usual smirk, "i just know you very well."<br/>Naruto looked around so find Midoriya and Inari talking still, while Todoroki and the old man got to know eachother. Bakugou seemed to be listing to Sasuke and Naruto's conversation. He seemed to be thinking about what they mean by all this, because he was in denial to ask anything at the moment.<br/>"Don't think so much, your going to hurt that poor brain of yours," Naruto tell Bakugou.<br/>"Shut up, whiskers!" He yells at Naruto.<br/>"You two are so immature," Sasuke says, "I honestly have no idea how you guys will ever work together in the future."<br/>"I have a plan, after the mission, we head down to the training grounds and play a little game," Naruto says showing him the bells. The same bells Kakashi used when training Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for their first day. Teaching team 7 about teamwork. <br/>"I hated that so much, I had to give up food to let you pass," Sasuke sighed.<br/>"Sh! Don't give out information!" Naruto whisper shouted to him, "but anyway, if worse comes to worse, and they fail I will send them back to UA and never return with me here again."<br/>"Fail?! You really think I will fail!" Bakugou yelled.<br/>"Honestly? With that attitude, yes," Naruto states plainly with a smirk.<br/>"Your so on, whiskers!" Bakugou tells him. Naruto could tell he had pushed Bakugou enough to get him motivated. Now all they have to do is finish with their mission and see what tomorrow brings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will publish a chapter every other day until i got to where i was on Wattpad. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>